Shower head assemblies are currently known and used. They are often configured with various different nozzles and valves to emit different types of spray. Soaps having various scents are used when showering. Some of the scents have aromatic therapeutic value. For instance, it is often thought that the smell of mint helps clear up the nasal passages. In other instances it is just desirable and more pleasurable to add various smells so that the user feels clean and has a more enjoyable showering experience. However, soap adds additional cost and is labor intensive in terms of application, and thus may add stress to what should otherwise be an enjoyable experience. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device which releases aromatic scents for therapeutic value or just to increase the enjoyment of a showering experience without the added cost of soap and the added labor required to rub the soap on one's body.